


Katz' Origin

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Los Santos Vagabonds [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Origin Story, think of Bring It On or Sugar and Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Katz had enough of being over shadowed by her crew.Time to take center stage in this city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Vagabond's Vagabonds series by DmitriMolotov. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"Dancing will get you nowhere! Why are you studying that nonsense?! Become a doctor or a lawyer!"

Same old, same old. 16-year old Katz (Tabitha to her family) rolled her eyes as her parents gave her the same speech for the 100th time. They were both successful and very important people in Los Santos, working for law firms and banks. But, all Katz wanted to do was dance. She had dreams of wanting to perform onstage, someday even away from Los Santos! But, noooo! Her parents wouldn't have any of that shit. And this speech was right after she told them that she got a scholarship for a college with a very big dance and performing program. 

"Don't you get it? I could go somewhere with this! Live out my dreams! I don't want to be behind a shitty cubicle or stuck in an office all my life. There are other ways to make money, you know, and I've found my way! All I'm asking is that you accept it and encourage me instead of putting me down!" Katz explained with passion in her voice. 

"You are out of line!" her mom pointed a finger at her.

"No,

"You're living in a fantasy world! Wake up, Tabitha!" her dad pushed her out of the way as he and her mother walked upstairs with disapproving looks on their faces. 

"I'll show them. I'll fucking show them..." Katz muttered. She would be surprised with how life made that happen sooner than she thought.

\-----------------------------------

The scholarship only lasted a year since the death of her parents hardened her heart and she dropped out of school. She was hiding in her bedroom when the bad men came in and shot them dead. Probably some important people from the mafia who got crossed by them. Los Santos is a crazy place. 

She loved them, but didn't have the time to cry. She had to leave and start anew. Katz got a suitcase and quickly packed her essentials, which included the gun that her dad tried to use to defend himself. Unfortunately, the thugs had the upper hand. Before leaving the house, she took one picture off the wall. It was the 3 of them at Katz' ballet recital when she was 5. They approved back then, why not now? She wiped a stray tear from her eye. 

"They'll pay. I promise. Los Santos will pay for killing you. Fuck this crazy city. Just...fuck it." She went to the garage and took out a spare container filled with gasoline for her dad's motorcycle. She poured it around the bodies and all around the living room floor. Katz took one last look inside the house before pulling her suit case out and pouring a trail of gas out the house, to the other side of the street. 

"I don't want you to see what I've become. Please forgive me. But, I will keep my promise. I'm gonna dance my way to the fucking top. And no one in this city is gonna stop me." Katz took a few steps back and dropped the match, watching as the flames danced and followed the gas trail into the house, igniting it in flames. Katz then threw away the matches and ran. She needed to get away and she needed to find the bastards that ruined her life. 

\-------------------

Soon after, Katz was part of another family. She spent weeks of trying to fend for herself on the streets of Los Santos, dancing for money. And then backstabbing those who didn't fully stay and watch. Literally. That's how she moved around. Until the Red Ballerinas, a crew of dancing thieves, took notice. They saw Katz at one of her street shows and invited her a place in their ranks. Passing the audition with flying colors, Katz moved into one of their safe houses. It wasn't a big place, but it was a place to call home for now. 

A woman, short with brunette hair, a red and black tutu and a red tanktop walked to Katz and shook her hand. Seemed to be the leader of the group. "Welcome to the Red Ballerinas. I don't think we need to explain the crew name. I'm Dia. Nice to meet you, Tabitha-"

"Please. It's Katz now. I don't go by my name anymore." Katz glared at the leader as she straightened out her red and black tutu and held her hands up in surrender.

"Gotcha. Right. Well, then. I hope you realize we're not like the other gangs crawling around Los Santos. We do our crimes with style, and we don't get sloppy. We might be dancers, and this might not be the big time theater life we wanted, but this ain't no walk in the park. If we wanna make our mark here, we gotta do this right. You get me?" 

"Yeah. Whatever, sure." Katz shrugged.

Since then, Katz has grown, and her skills have developed with the help of her new family. Dia was very patient with training the newcomer and was proud with how far she's gotten. With this, Katz was soon rewarded.

"You know, Tab- er, Katz, we're doing a jewelry store robbery in a few days. I think you're ready to lead the formation. Let Mandy take the backseat for a while."

A blonde, slightly taller female stormed over from the living room couch. "What the fuck?! Dee, you know I lead. I always lead. Why are you letting this new bitch call the shots?" 

"Well, fuck you, too." Katz flipped her off. 

"Enough, ladies! No in-fighting. That shit drives me crazy. Look Katz, I know you can do this. You know the steps, you know the layout. I've seen you studying. And I trust you. We all trust you. Right?" Dia glared at Mandy, who was now filing her nails. 

"I'm not taking orders from this nobody! Look at her! She was dancing on the streets for cash! Lord knows how many guys were trying to-"

Katz took out a knife, and did a leap right for her neck. Luckily, Mandy was quick enough to hold her back. 

"I don't do that shit, all right? And the reason I was dancing for money, if you must know, is because I don't have a fucking home to go to. Some assholes killed my family and..." Katz lowered the knife. "I destroyed our house. Burned it down, actually. I have nothing. Except for the $50 I have right now. Actually had a little over $200 before trying to survive."

Dia looked at me shocked. "How did you get so much? From just street performing? Damn, girl!" 

"There's a reason you see blood on my knife already... They give me some change and I take the rest when they turn around. With a quick turn and jab, no one sees it coming." Katz pushes Mandy away. "So, you watch your back. I'm not gonna kill you, but don't fuck with me again."

"You're crazy! Absolutely nuts!" Mandy backs away slowly. 

"Well, I love watching the news. Gotta love those Fake AH guys. Especially the one in the mask." Katz blushes lightly. 

"All right, all right. We can gush all over the boys later. Right now, we have a robbery to plan. Are you ready for this, Katz?" Dia asks.

Katz simply nodded. "Let's do this."

\--------------------------

The robbery was a success. The jewels were exchanged for cash from one of their clients, or contacts. Katz didn't know how that worked. Soon, Katz kept leading the routines and the Red Ballerinas were on the map as one of Los Santos most feared female crime groups, almost taking the place of RWBY.

At age 21, Katz was still with the group but had a place of her own. She soon got herself a pet dog, named Figaro. Became her best friend when she needed one. She couldn't depend on her crew for help. Especially since she started to sense some envy. 

When the new came on the Los Santos televisions, they weren't talking about the Red Ballerinas as a whole. They were talking about Katz. How she took down someone trying to hurt her by sliding a knife down their chest while landing a split. The way Katz would flip from jewelry case to case moving swiftly like the wind. She was the one to fear. The others? Eh, not so much. That's how the news always put it. And she could tell that Dia, and especially Mandy were getting annoyed. 

Katz was relaxing in her apartment, lying on the couch, Figaro stretched out on the floor. When suddenly her phone rang. 

_Head Bitch_

"Dia? What does she want now?" Katz grumbled, answering it. "Hey."

_"Hello, Katz. We need to have a talk."_

Katz sat up urgently. "What? What happened? Did someone find you guys in the safehouse?" 

_"No...it's our next hit. We've already planned it. I'm letting Mandy take the lead from now on. I'll be her back up if she needs it. You stay in the back. Watch out for us."_

"Wait, what? What the fuck?! What do you mean, you're letting Mandy lead?! That's bullshit!" Katz exclaimed. Figaro jumped on the couch and Katz started to pet him, hoping it would calm her down.

_"It's just how it has to be, Katz."_

"No. Fuck that. You guys are jealous! You two are the worst. I've seen the way you look at me when the news comes on. Every time they mention me, you roll your eyes, you turn the volume down, you turn to some shitty reality TV show. You can't handle me being the star in your little group. I bet you were so damn proud of Mandy when she was the star, weren't you? And then I come along and you fuck me over after years of success that I helped you with!" Katz yelled. 

_"...you either do this, or you're out of the group. And when you're out of the Red Ballerinas, you become a target. The spotlight is on your head. And before that curtain closes, someone will make you take that final bow. And it's gonna be me. Be at the safe house. Tomorrow. 5:00 pm. Or you will be sorry."_

**_click_ **

Katz threw her phone against the wall, smashing it to pieces in anger. How did everything go crashing down on her so fast? She was at the top of the pyramid, watching those beneath her cower in fear. Now, she would be one of the other 9 people, holding someone up. Being in the ensemble, the supporting role. The person at the bottom of the rolling credits. The back up singer no one listens to because the leader sings too loud. Well, they weren't going to do this to Katz and get away with it. 

It's time for the Red Ballerinas to have their final performance. 

\-----------------------

**Next Day: 5:00 PM**

Katz walked in the safehouse, but she walked with a purpose. And with a different outfit on. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink spotted bandana tied to the front. She wore a purple jacket with a sparkling hot pink star on the back of it, and a pink tanktop with a picture of a cartoon cat dead and covered with blood. Her pants matched her jacket, with a holster for her knives (on the top of the pants and on an arm sleeve. And her face was painted like a cat. Katz cursed herself for not getting the cat ears, but that would have to come later. She had business to take care of first. 

Walking into the brief room, Katz didn't even bother knocking and barged through the door. Dia was in the middle of explaining a plan when she turned around with her gun pointed at Katz.

"Oh, my- Katz! What the hell was that for?! I almost shot you!" Dia gasped. 

"Probably for the best if you did..." Mandy muttered, polishing her nails. 

"Why do you even care? You've practically threatened me to show up. I'm not afraid of you, Dia. And I'm not here to follow through with your stupid plans, either." Katz glared at her. Some of the other Red Ballerinas slowly got to their feet and pointed their guns at Katz, to protect their leader. 

"Jesus, are you still mad at me? It's the right choice, putting you in the back. People know who you are now. They've seen you in action too many times and they could easily point you out in a crowd and kill you. I'm trying to protect you, dumbass!" Dia tried to reason, but Katz was having none of it. 

"I can easily defend myself. The real reason is that you're jealous of me. This spoiled bitch over here was your favorite, am I right? And then I came and ruined it all. Oh, boo-fucking-hoo!"

"Enough, Katz! Sit down and shut up before I make you. We have a heist to prep for." Dia stepped forward, her crew following suit. "You mess this up for us, and I swear you'll-" 

Katz did a pirouette and ended up scooping Mandy into a headlock and holding a knife to her throat. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LET GO!" Mandy exclaimed, but that only made Katz draw the knife closer. 

"Shut up! Now, Dia, tell your lackeys over there to put the guns down. And then you do the same. Do it, or I slit her throat and maybe the rest of her body too, if I'm in the mood to do another split." Katz smirked. 

"Let her go, Katz!" Dia demanded. 

"I'll let her fall to the ground dead if you don't drop your weapons." Katz replied. 

Dia looked around and sighed. "Drop them, ladies." She and the other Ballerinas put their guns down. 

"Good. See? Now, I can let her go." Katz let go, spun her around, took out her gun and shot a bullet through Mandy's head. 

"MANDY!" Dia cried and dropped to the floor as the others began to fire at Katz. This safe house wasn't so safe anymore. 

"May I have this dance?" Katz smirked. The others might've been good at dancing and shooting, but Katz was better. With the combined skills of dancing, cheerleading and overall agility, she left the briefing room and lured the others into some very painful deaths. Between her knives and her favorite SMG, the Ballerinas fell, one by one, until only one was left - Dia, their leader. The one who brought them all together to start this crew. 

Dia sobbed as she leaned over Mandy's dead body. Tears fell as blood spilled out. "Mandy...god damn it! You were the first one I found. The first I started this crew with. You even styled our heist costumes! You always had good taste in fashion." 

"Get up, Dia. She's gone. Just like you're about to be." Katz pointed the SMG at her.

"Fuck you!" Dia took Mandy's knife and swiped at Katz' legs. Katz backflipped, but some of the knife got to her leg and she cringed in pain. She fell to the floor, hugging the place she got swiped. 

"How the tables have turned, huh Tabitha?" Dia smirked. 

"Don't...call me that name." Katz seethed in pain. She tried to get up, but Dia just kicked her down. 

"I'm gonna have fun ending your career, and your life. You don't fuck with the Red Ballerinas and get away with it. It'll always come back to bite you in the ass."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of growling and glass breaking. Dia turned around to see Figaro barking like mad and charging towards her. Before she could run, Figaro bit her...on the ass. Of course. 

"Well, speaking of biting and your ass...Good boy, Figaro." Katz chuckled. She slowly got up and took out her knife. Dia wasn't ready for what was about to happen next.

"Show's over, Dia." Katz jumped up, stabbed Dia and rode the blade all the way down while landing a split. Dia was dead. The Red Ballerinas were no more.

Still in pain, Katz winced as she limped over to grab her bag, along with others she could find, and filled them with as much cash, weaponry and other essentials the could hold. She then went to the garage and grabbed a container filled with gasoline. 

"Nothing stays in tact. Gotta take this place out. Go home, Figaro. Mommy still has work to do." 

Figaro barked and quickly left the safe house to return home. Katz poured the gas all around the house, and led a trail outside to the top of a hill. 

"Deja vu sucks, but no one can know. Time for the curtains to close forever." 

Katz lit a match and dropped it. Just like before, the flames danced their way to the safe house and burning everything and everybody they touched. 

Once again, Katz was all alone.

\----------------------------

Months passed as news of the Red Ballerinas spread through Los Santos. Katz decided to lay low for a while and not cause any trouble. She did, however, get those silver-studded cat ears to wear with her outfit. But, she was going to walk her dog, not rob a place, so she decided to dress normal for now. She attached the leash onto Figaro and headed outside to her favorite park. 

It was a nice, small, quiet park with a fountain of water that looked to flow nonstop. She always felt peace while sitting near it. Katz sighed as she sat on a bench by the fountain, watching the water flow and Figaro trying to catch some drops in his mouth. Silly dog. 

She sighed and started playing with her phone, until she saw Figaro running into some bushes, barking all the while.

"Figaro? Figaro, come back, boy! Where are you going?? Stay here where I can see you!" Katz called. 

She slowly took out a knife and was about to run into the bushes to save her pet, until Figaro came back out, a rose and an envelope in his mouth. 

"Huh? What the hell is this?"

Figaro dropped the items in front of her. A rose, and some note? Katz looked around. No one was there. She put her knife back in the holster and sat back down. The envelope had her name (and I mean her name, Tabitha) in cursive. It was beautiful and perfect. 

Careful to not damage her name, she opened it slowly and away from her face, scared of anything to jump out at her. The only thing to happen was a paper cut. 

"Shit!" Katz sucked on the cut and then opened the letter. It was also written beautifully.

_Dearest Tabitha-_

_Yes, I know your real name. I have a friend who's good at finding things out like that. I've watched your many performances with your crew. You move very well on your feet. And your murder dancing is absolutely beautiful. Brings a tear to my eye. Shame the crew is gone now. Then again, I think you had something to do with that. Think of this note as a round of applause and the rose to ask for an encore. I think we'll be seeing each other very soon. May you bring Los Santos another deadly show._

\- **Vagabond.**


End file.
